My Little Pony: Mapling is Magic
by xJake
Summary: I decided to write this story because nobody has written something like this yet (at least as far as I can tell from what I was trying to search for in terms of MS FiM xovers). Phantom and Luminous are thrown into Equestria after Orchid's brother, Lotus, had been instructed by Gelimer to immediately eliminate the two Heroes as well as the former commander of the Black Wings.
1. Chapter 1

**Maplestory FiM Xover. I wills still continue my insert fic and get to work on a few other fics that I have yet to update. Computer issues and all.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A new World**

A hundred years have passed since the battle with the Black Mage. Luminous had regained all of his powers, but was still cursed with the evil mage's powers of darkness. The magician of light had mastered his darker half, but was still plagued with nightmares because of this darker side.

Presently, Luminous had taken on a mission along side his old friend, Phantom, in Edlestein. Their jobs was to sneak into the Black Wing Head Quarters to find out more about Orchid's intentions, and attempt to capture her. Deep into the interior of the mines just outside the city, both heroes found a hiding spot in a small laboratory just behind some crates. They peered their heads from behind the crates to see what was going on, and listened

"Well professor Gelimer, how is my dear brother doing?" Asked a lady levitating just a few inches off the ground. She wore a black hat with a pair of white wings in the middle, and had a lavender gem centered in a gold frame. Her face was barely visible due to the downward slant of the hate. Her eyes were lavender colored, and had white hair with light skin. She was clad in what appeared to be a dark military coat that hung off her shoulders, and a black military suit.

"Lady Orchid, Lotus is just beginning to reach the final stages. Soon he will be ready." A scientist with white hair, and wearing a white lab coat replied.

The two Blackwings looked up at a cylindrical tube filled with a green liquid. Inside was a man with long white hair, with his eyes barely open. From everyone in the room could tell, it looked like there was no life in those eyes. He looked exactly like Orchid, as if they were twins.

Orchid looked up at the tank that contained her only family. _I don't care much about resurrecting the Black Mage. As long as I am re-united with you, my dear Lotus. _Thoughts went through Orchid's mind as she smiled at her soon to be awakened brother.

A loud buzzing noise came from the machine that was pumping the fluid into Lotus's tank. Gelimer grinned evilly and let out a maniacal laugh. Phantom and Luminous watched as the mad scientist pushed a button on the machine which drained the liquid from the tank. Lotus's eyes started to glow with a fiendish light in his eyes.

"Gelimer!" Orchid exclaimed in anger. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"You're such a fool. You think that the Black Mage has any use for you? Oh poor dear, prepare to witness a vile betrayal from your own flesh and blood!" Gelimer replied and started laughing evilly.

"W-what?!" Orchid saw the tank explode, and with a flash Lotus stood.

"Lotus, it's me! You're precious twin sister!" She got no response

"I disabled the use of his of his brain! There will be no words to be shared here my dear Orchid!" Gelimer continued to laugh adjusting as he adjusted his glasses.

"Phantom, you get Orchid. I'll take care of Gelimer and Lotus." Luminous ordered.

Phantom shook his head,and replied, "You know this is a man who can take control of other people's bodies with the use of his own soul right?"

Luminous stared at Phantom. His heart filled with worry. "I can't let lotus do to you what he did last time. I am a master of the light. I can take gim."

"Oh, Luminous, stubborn as always." Phantom retorted as he held one hand over his black thief's mask that wore over a blue bandana on his head, which covered his blonde hair.

Suddenly both heroes appeared from nowhere. Lotus had already dealt unfathomable damage to Orchid. "What the hell? Get them!" Gelimer commanded.

"Not today you madman!" Luminous exclaimed rushing after Lotus and Gelimer. He held his staff out in front of him, and made an attempt to eliminate them both. "Apocalypse!"

Luminous' left eye started to glow with a dark flare. A spectrum of darkness appeared from two rifts, and it was clearly set on Lotus. Lotus, took the blow. The dust settled and Luminous stared in shock.

"Luminous! Let's leave! NOW!" Phantom shouted to his friend as held Orchid in his arms.

"You're not going anywhere!" Gelimer stated in frustration. "Lotus! Eliminate them!"

Lotus eyes started to glow brighter with a lavender color. His military coat flailed, and a magic seal appeared underneath both Luminous and Phantom.

"What's this?!" Luminous paused to look at the purple magic seals underneath his feat. He could feel the power of the magic and it burned his body. "Now way! Was Lotus really this powerful when we fought him a hundred years ago?!" Luminous exclaimed as he felt a surge of magic tearing him through a rift as well as Phantom along with Orchid.

With a bright flash, the three of them were gone.

"Spike! Spike?" Twilight called out.

A moan could be heard from upstairs. Twilight made her way to the stairs, and as soon as she reached for the door there was a load thud, followed by yelling. The lavender unicorn quickly flung the door open. "Spike!? What happened?"

"Stay back you monsters! I'm warning you!" Spike held a book to the strangers before him, threatening to hit them with it."

Twilight looked at the creatures before them. One was on the ground, and the other was standing tall holding a maiden in his arms. He wore brown pants, with a white suit and white gloves. He held a cane in his hands as he held the maiden, and stood there looking down at her with his blue eyes. His blonde hair wrapped with a blue bandana a mask where at the nose came to a point. The rest of his attire was dressed in some gold and jewels.

The second bipedal creature Twilight observed was on the ground. Silver hair, white robes, and a staff lay next to him.

"Who or what are you!?" Twilight shouted.

The man standing looked down at the talking pony. "Aw, how cute. A talking pony, and one that actually doesn't seem like has the slightest hint of murder in its eyes."

"Excuse me?" Twilight felt offended by the man's statement.

There was a muffled noise, on the floor as the one lay face-down on the ground. He picked himself up, and stretched his arms out. He observed his surroundings, and the first thing that met him was a book that smacked him the face.

**THWAP**

"Ow! What the hell was that about?!" The man said rubbing his face. He looked to see a panicking baby purple dragon next a lavender horse. "First, we get encased in ice, then we got our hands full with Orchid, and then Lotus kills us."

"What are they talking about, Twilight?" Spike asked having stopped shaking.

"I don't know Spike, they all look strange to me." Twilight replied.

"Luminous, did that wake-up call get the best of you?" The man holding the maiden dressed in a black coat mocked.

"Oh, Phantom, please we need to figure out where we are." Luminous paused and looked at the room he was in. Wooden furniture, a bed, and the next thing he found out he was in a tree house of some king. "Could we be in Leafre?"

Twilight and Spike looked at each other in confusion.

Phantom shook his head. "No, there would be those apes everywhere, and not mention plenty of dragons to boot."

"Please, Rhinne help us if we run into Skelegons or Skelesauruses again!" Luminous face palmed at the thought.

"What are you two going on about?" Twilight interjected.

"Well, a talking, lavender unicorn. A horse-like creature that isn't trying to kill us, unlike those nasty Kentarus." Luminous commented.

"I'm not a horse. I'm a pony. Also how did you know I was a unicorn?"

Phantom and Luminous pointed at her horn with blank stares.

"Oh, right." Twilight cleared her throat for a quick moment. "What are you two, and where did you come from?"

"Luminous, do you want to tell the story? I have to tend to Orchid." Phantom said staring down at the unconscious Black Wing Commander with bitterness.

Luminous nodded. "May we please use your bed?" Phantom asked calmly.

Twilight replied with a nod. Phantom laid Orchid on the bed. It wasn't very big, but Orchid was just small enough to fit in it.

"We are humans. Maybe you've heard of us? Luminous, Master of the Light, and Phantom, the Master Thief." Luminous explained as he pointed to himself first then to Phantom.

Twilight scowled at Phantom immediately. She continued to leer at him as he widened his eyes. He sneered in Luminous' direction. "You told her that on purpose didn't you?"

Luminous chuckled a bit. "I'm going to get you back for that." Phantom said with an evil grin.

Twilight pulled her attention off Phantom. "What is Leafre, and there are dragons where you come from?"

Phantom and Luminous looked at each other in confusion. "Yes, but they're not always good where we come from. Well there used to be a whole race of black dragons called the Onyx Dragons..." Luminous was cut off by Phantom quickly interrupting.

"Remember, we don't need to be talking about that right now. They can hear about that later."

"Okay, then." Luminous pondered for a moment. "Where are we if we're not in Leafre?"

"Equestria." Twilight answered.

"Equestria?" They both asked simultaneously. They were confused, and wondered where this continent was in Maple World. "Also," Twilight paused, "What is a hue-man?"

Phantom and Luminous stared at each from across the room and started to laugh in a state of denial. Really? Who doesn't know what a human is?

* * *

**I did this sort of cross over because in my head it seemed like it would be a good idea, and NOBODY SEEMS TO CONSIDER IT!**

**I'm taking matters into my hands!**

**PS: Tell me what you think. Leave a review with your thoughts and opinions! :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Not my best chapter. Not really my best work. I kind of had to rush it along toward the end because I have so many other things I need to do.**

**Sorry if you guys don't like this chapter. I will definitely make the next one better.**

**Please do enjoy...that's if you can :(  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Introductions and Questions**

After sorting things out, Twilight was finally able to introduce herself to the two heroes as well as her assistant. They looked at each other for a moment. It was quite an awkward name to have. They shrugged and started to talk about where they came from.

"So, what is this Maple World?" Twilight asked tilting her head in bewilderment.

"It's out home world." Phantom replied. He sat on the bed next to Orchid as he tended to Orchid's wounds.

Luminous rubbed his chin for a moment in thought. "If we're no longer in Maple World, then there's going to be some crazy things going on over there. Without me and Phantom, the Black Wings will have an easier chance at resurrecting their master."

Twilight was shocked. Resurrecting someone? What was this all about? Was this some sort of dark magic they were using? "What do you mean by 'resurrecting their master'? If their master is dead it should be forbidden to use the darkest of magic to bring him or her back to life."

Luminous quickly replied jolting his differentiated colored eyes at the unicorn with a hard-pressed stare. "He wasn't really killed. You can't kill a god, nor can you necessarily kill anything close to one without the power to do so. The Black Mage was sealed away by the five of us one hundred years ago." Luminous took a deep breath and tried to stay away from the dark past as much as possible due to the horrible images in his mind.

He couldn't bare to talk about how everything he cared about was brought to ruin in just one fell swoop of this horrible being's power. The mage of light shook his head and continued, "However it wasn't long after he was sealed away that he quickly hit us with his counter curse. He was set on doing anything that contributed in getting rid of us once and for all. It merely trapped us in ice for one hundred years."

"There are five of you? I only see two of you. Oh, and that whole thing wi-" Twilight was cut off by Phantom's interruption.

"To make it simple, there was Phantom, which is me; Luminous you see standing over there by the window, Mercedes the Elf Sovereign, Freud, and Aran. Also if you're going to say there's no such thing as curses, I strongly urge you to reconsider that thought." He

Twilight's mouth was agape. How did he know she was going to say that? Maybe he was smarter than he looked. Or maybe he had this sort of encounter before?

Luminous wanted to get off the subject as a rumble through his stomach got everyone's attention. "Guess I'm hungry. Is there any place that we can get some food?"

Phantom got up from the bed, and walked over to Luminous. He pulled out his cane and whacked Luminous over the head with it. "What the hell, Phantom?!"

"That was for telling her that I was a thief, and asking for food so suddenly without being polite and asking 'please'." Phantom said with a smirk.

Luminous scowled, "So, you just hit me?" He looked closely into Phantom's eyes as a lavender glow shot through his irises. "Afternoon at 1:00?" An evil grin crept onto his face.

Phantom nodded. This confused Twilight for she couldn't wrap her head around what had just happened. She shook her head and went for the door downstairs with Spike on her back.

"So, what town are we in anyway?" Luminous asked as he followed Twilight downstairs with Phantom walking behind him.

"Ponyville." She answered.

"Okay so let me guess...it's a town with nothing but Ponies is it?"

Twilight happily nodded. "I think I should give you a tour of the town just to make sure no pony goes into a panic. They might think you're monsters. Of course Mr. Phantom here I already have my eyes on." She glared at the thief.

"Oh, Lady Twilight, I do believe you think of me as a foe because you think I'd steal from you?" Phantom paused, "I assure you that I only steal when it's necessary, and I would never think of stealing from the innocent." Phantom defended as he glared over at Luminous. The mage shrugged the glare off as if it didn't bother him.

This caused Twilight to raise an eye brow. She wasn't sure she could trust him a whole lot, but she decided to let it go for now. "By the way you mentioned these things called the Black Wings. Who or what are they?"

Luminous and Phantom remained silent. After a about a minute, the silence was broken, "They aren't things, but an organization that dedicates itself to bringing back the Black Mage and taking over Maple World." Phantom took a moment to glance over at his friend. "We would much prefer if this topic was not discussed any further. It isn't of any concern to you, and we wish not to make it so."

"Oh...okay. I understand, but the fact that you are able to use magic just tells me magic exists in your world. It is my forte as you can clearly see by my Cutie Mark."

"Cutie Mark? You mean that insignia on your rear?" Luminous said pointing at Twilight's flank.

"Yes. All ponies have a Cutie Mark that tells them what they're good at." She looked at back at Luminous for a moment. "Oh, by the way, it's not my rear, it's on my flank." She turned her head forward as she continued down the stairs.

When they finally got downstairs, there were books organized neatly on shelves, and some stacks of books were on the floor with one of them opened flat on the ground. Luminous' jaw dropped as he never seen anyone read that many books, especially in one sitting. Phantom was in a bit of a surprise himself. How could anyone read that many books?

"So these friends of yours..." Phantom paused, "Is there anything about them that we should know?"

Twilight smiled sheepishly, "You'll see when you meet them."

Luminous tried to hold back a ticked expression, "This ought to be good." He took a deep breath to prevent himself from trailing off, "I am going assume that one of them has an ego?"

"How so?" Twilight replied holding a fore hoof up to her chin.

Luminous lazily pointed to Phantom causing him to shoot him back a glare. "Well, I do have a reputation to uphold, Luminous."

"Theft?" Luminous retorted trying to hold back laughter.

"Oh, it's going to be quite the afternoon between me and you." Phantom grinned evilly and received the same grin from his friend.

"Good! Because I want you to be at your best! No holding back!" Luminous exclaimed as she shoved himself into Phantom.

Phantom started shoving back connecting his head with the mage. "Well then! We will play by my rules. Free game?"

"You're on!"

Twilight watched the two go at each other for quite sometime until she heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it."

"Hey, Twilight." A voice sounded from just outside the door.

"Oh, hey, Rainbow Dash. What's up?"

"I just thought I'd stop by and hang out."

"Oh, sure come on in. In fact there's a couple of new friends I'd like you to meet."

"Okay, cool. I wonder who these new ponies are." When the cyan Pegasus entered the room she saw two creatures yelling at each other.

"No way, Phantom! You can't just do that to her!" Luminous shouted in a protesting tone.

Phantom gripped Luminous by the collar of his robes and stared down his two differently colored eyes of blue and dark.. "Do you not understand the suffering, the pain, and all the sorrow that the man she served has done!? Not to mention that she helped!?"

The light mage shoved him away and argued further, "Listen, I understand she's the reason why so many people had suffered with her under his reign." Luminous shook his head before continuing, "But we can't just have her live the rest of her days as a prisoner!" He took a deep breath and let out a sigh. "Listen, we will interrogate her, but she has to make a full recovery. That we can agree on. After we're done we have to be there to help her. Remember, she's now a victim of the Black-" Luminous was cut off by a hoof connecting with his gut, and another with his head.

"Luminous!" Phantom rushed over to make sure his friend was alright. He helped the mage off the floor and they both stared at the mysterious cyan pony with wings before them.

"Nngh...What the hell was that? I was so sure that we were done fighting for now." Luminous said as he held his head.

"Rainbow Dash!" Twilight shouted to the Pegasus. "Those were the ones I was talking about just now. They're not ponies, they're human."

"Oh. I guess I might have a little mistake." Dash smiled with a sheepish grin at the the two men in front of her.

"At little mistake?" They both said in chorus with deadpan stares.

"Hey it's not my fault that I thought you two were monsters trying to attack my friend." The Pegasus said turning her head.

Twilight trotted over to the duo and apologized for her friend's behavior, "Sorry about that. She's very protective of her friends, but she really does mean well."

"Can't say I blame her though. Try entering a town filled with fairies, and one of them happens to pelt you with a raging ball of fire just because you're different." Luminous laughed to himself.

"Even where we come from, there are beings that find humans to be monsters themselves. It's something that we learn to get used to when entering a town that has quite the population that disapproves of our presence." Phantom explained.

"I don't think I understood a whole lot of what you just said, but it sounds like you two had it rough," Dash said. "By the way, name's Rainbow Dash, fastest flier in all of Equestria, and the weather manager here in Ponyville."

"Wait, you control weather?" Luminous questioned.

"That does strike us as a bit odd to us. Where we're from the weather occurs naturally without any interference." Phantom commented.

Rainbow Dash was stumped. "That sounds...creepy, just like the Everfree Forest."

Luminous and Phantom looked at each other with puzzled looks, but yet they were fascinated that these ponies can manually control the weather. However, they decided not to question everything as they have had their fair share encounters with weird and spooky things before.

After a small chat between Rainbow Dash and the two heroes, Twilight decided to get ready to introduce them to the rest of her friends.

Twilight was curious about what these beings were, but she decided to put that off for another time. "Spike, I'm going to introduce our new friends to the others. Stay here and watch over the library okay?

"Sure thing Twilight!" The purple dragon replied holding a thumbs up.

It was a nice day out as the sun hung high in the sky. The sky was clear and blue, and all the ponies in Ponyville were enjoying a peaceful day. That was until they saw two creatures they have never seen before. They all backed away anytime Twilight approached with them.

"Okay resentment? That's understandable in our book. But fear of humans? That's a new kind of welcome for us." Luminous commented.

Phantom looked over to his friend and replied, smiling lightly at him, "Well we're creatures they've never seen before. Ellinia is different, Luminous. The fairies there aren't very fond of humans, but the only one they happen accept is Grendel the Really Old because he protects the town." He paused. "With that said, this is a completely different world and-"

Phantom was cut off by a pink pony with a poofy, pink mane that had just come out of nowhere an started rambling. "Ohmygosh! Hello welcome to Ponyville! Are you a friend of Twilight's? Anyway I think should throw you a "Welcome to Ponyville Party" as soon as possible-" Rainbow Dash quickly cut her off by a putting a hoof in her mouth.

Luminous stared at the pink pony with wide eyes. He slowly lifted a finger to point at it. "Where did...she come from? She talks so fast I couldn't even understand a word she was saying."

Twilight trotted over to the pink pony. "This is our friend, Pinkie Pie. You learn to get used to her after a while."

Phantom scanned the surroundings for a quick moment. "I see a couple of buildings here made out of gingerbread. Where are we?"

"We're at Sugarcube Corner. Because it's close by, I thought I would take you here first." Twilight smiled sheepishly. "She lives with the cakes, and helps run their shop."

"That makes sense." Phantom was a bit puzzled by the pink one's behavior, but he shrugged it off.

"Hey guys, listen, me and Pinky are going to hang out here for a bit. We'll see you later." Dash said removing her hoof from Pinkie's mouth. Pinkie nodded with excitement.

"Okay. We won't be long. We'll be right back after introducing these two to Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rarity." Twilight sighed. She knew that Dash was just doing that to keep Pinkie out of the way for now. The trio left Sugarcube Corner as the rambling of Pinkie's voice died down beside them.

**Over at Rarity's Carousel Boutique**

"Ooh, I need some inspiration for my next design otherwise this week is going to be just dreadful!" Rarity complained. She was laying down in her sofa until she heard knocking on her door. "Now, who could that be?" She got off the sofa and trotted over to answer the door.

"Hey Rarity." Twilight greeted.

"Oh, hello Twilight. What brings you here on such short notice?" Rarity questioned.

Twilight motioned to the two standing behind her to come over. "Rarity, these are a couple of new friends I'd like you to meet." She pointed over to the man wearing the white robes, "This is Luminous." She pointed over to the man next to him wearing a most elegant outfit. "And that's Phantom. They're both humans from another world. Fascinating really."

Rarity stared at them both in shock for moment. She was at loss for words for what she saw. "O-oh! Oh my..."

"What's wrong Rarity?" Twilight asked raising a brow.

The white unicorn quickly ran up to the two creatures. She was in awe at the sight of both their outfits. "These threads are just simply divine! They are just what I need in my next design! I must replicate them!"

"Um, can we help you miss...?" Luminous was stumped.

"Rarity. The name's Rarity." The purple maned unicorn answered backing away a bit.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Rarity." Phantom announced as he did a slight bow.

"Oh, what a gentlecolt." Rarity blushed a bit.

Phantom put his hand behind his head and laughed to himself for a bit. "Well, I am a human, so the proper term for us humans is 'gentleman'. That's if the other is willing to act the part as well." He commented as he flicked his mask with the tip of his finger.

"Oh, I'm a gentleman. I'm just...not good at being formal sometimes..." Luminous' voice trailed off as grew into a mumble.

Phantom laughed as he put his hand over his head. "Oh my, Luminous, you say that, and yet..." Phantom let out a little more laughter before continuing. "You let your nervousness get the best of you! Even around Cygnus! You turn into a walking puddle!"

"Ha ha! Funny! So, I get sweaty at formal events! Like you haven't before?" Luminous defended.

"Remember last Maple Anniversary? You turned your clothing into a portable swimming pool practically. After that, the stench did burn the nostrils quite a bit." Phantom paused. "Plus, my stature has required me to be formal. It's impossible for me to screw something like that up." He mocked.

"That was one time! And I am getting really anxious to beat you in a spar this afternoon the more we talk about personal things!" Luminous growled as he clenched his teethe.

Twilight cleared her throat, which got their attention. "So, Rarity, what have you been up to?"

"Well, I have been trying to come up with a new design for an outfit these past few days, but I haven't been in much luck lately." Rarity replied.

Phantom chimed in, "If you need help you have the design of my outfit. Remember, the finest silk and cotton money can buy. Here are the blueprints for it if you need to replicate it. I actually came up with the design for my attire myself." He handed a sheet of paper with many clothe designs on it including his current wear.

"Oh really? You designed it yourself? Did you make it yourself?"

"Actually I designed it, and gave the blueprints to the most experienced clothiers where I come from. Of course I ended up hiring them up on my personal airship, The Lumiere."

"I must say, you have quite the taste in fashion! Everything on you matches perfectly! The coat, the gloves, everything! Even the gems!" Rarity was excited about the new design she had been given. "I must thank you for this." Rarity continued as she held the blueprints in a blue aura produced by her magic.

"Luminous are you going to let her replicate your attire as well?" Phantom asked as he faced the mage with a grin.

Luminous shrugged and spoke, "I don't really think something like this is fashion material."

"Nonsense, darling. I'll replicate it and show these designs off to the fashionistas in Canterlot. It's bound to get their attention!"

Luminous allowed Rarity to replicate his clothes for her new design after further discussion. After a few more minutes at the Boutique, they were on their way to Sweet Apple Acres to meet her friend, Applejack.

** Sweet Apple Acres**

When they neared the farm Twilight asked Phantom about the Lumiere. "So, this Lumiere, you said it was a personal airship of yours?"

Phantom smiled and looked down at the pony no taller than four feet, and replied, "Why, yes it is my personal airship. She's my pride and joy. It's also my home." Phantom reminisced for moment. "I could travel the skies all day to any one of the many magnificent continents of Maple World. Ereve preferably."

"Why do you refer to it as a she? And what is Ereve?" Twilight questioned as Sweet Apple Acres got much closer in view.

"When I refer to the ship as a she, I am referring to it as a symbol of pure beauty. It's a figure of speech really. Also, Ereve is the main Capital of Maple World where our ruler, Empress Cygnus, resides." He answered.

"Is she what makes Ereve so special?"

"Of course." Phantom paused to look ahead. "I think were at Sweet Apple Acres now."

"Oh, right." Twilight thought to herself as she trotted over to an orange earth pony with a yellow mane that was tied into a ponytail. _So, not only do they have magic, but royalty as well! This is so exciting!"_

"Howdy, Twilight. How's it goin'?" The orange pony asked smiling at the unicorn as she lay underneath an apple tree.

"Everything's been good so far Applejack. There's a couple of friends I'd like you to meet if you don't mind." Twilight turned back to motion the two heroes to come forth.

Applejack looked over at the two creatures that approached her. Her eyes widened as she pointed over to them. "Uh, Twi', are you sure those are friends? Ah haven't seen nothin' like those before."

"They're humans. They're from another world." Twilight answered.

Luminous looked around the orchard of trees around him. They seem to go on for miles, and he wondered how such four legged creatures are able to harvest them. "Phantom?"

"Yes, Luminous?" Phantom replied.

"You hungry?"

"What do you mean?"

Luminous wrapped his arm around Phantom's shoulder and held his hand out in front. "Apples! Apples everywhere!"

Phantom face palmed at the not-so-witty remark. "You're not funny."

"You just have no sense of humor." The mage retorted.

Apple looked over at them in confusion. "Who are they?"

"The one with the mask on his head is Phantom, and the one in white is Luminous." Twilight answered simply.

"They best not be stealin' any of mah apples! I need to harvest those so we can make a livin'." Applejack quickly stated.

Luminous had already plucked an apple from a nearby tree and was about to take a bite. He lowered his head down to see a death glaring orange pony in front of him.

"What're you doin'?" AJ asked with venom in her voice.

Luminous finally snapped after sweat drop after sweat drop had trickled down from his forehead. "Oh come on! I haven't eaten all day!" The mage quickly looked over at his friend for backup.

"Hey don't look at me. You got yourself into this mess." Phantom found himself laughing at the situation. He put a hand to his head and said aloud to himself, "Oh, the irony of it all."

Applejack put a hoof to her chin. "If y'all were hungry, then why didn't you just say so?"

"I thought this was going to be like Utah's farm all over again." Luminous stated with sweat drops trickling down his face.

Phantom scoffed. "Oh, that was priceless. Those pigs were really peeved."

Twilight and AJ looked over at the two heroes in confusion.

"Please don't ask." Luminous said in a humiliated tone.

"Anyway..." Applejack trailed off for a moment, "Ah think y'all would love some apple pies and maybe some fritters to get yer-selves up."

"Thanks, Applejack, but you don't-" Twilight was cut off.

"Nah, I insist. Anythin' for a friend, right?" AJ smiled as she trotted down to the farm house.

The rest of the group followed. After reaching the farm house the group ate. Applejack introduced the humans to her brother, her sister, and her grandmother. They greeted each other, and shook hands and hooves. Applejack then trotted into the kitchen to get some food ready for their guests. The rest relaxed in the living room in the meantime. Granny Smith and Big Mac were in the kitchen helping AJ with the food.

"So, what is left after we're done here, Twilight?" Phantom asked, raising a brow.

Twilight brought a hoof up to her chin. She remember that they still had to meet Fluttershy who lived just right at the entrance of the Everfree Forest. "All that's left is Fluttershy, and that's it."

"I think we could use a bit of cool down after what Phantom and I have been through." Luminous commented as he slouched in his chair.

"I agree." Phantom chimed in.

After about twenty minutes the food was ready, and Applejack came out to announce it. "Soup's on everypony!"

"Finally..." Luminous muttered.

The group entered the kitchen and took their seats. The two heroes looked over the delicious food. Apple pies, apple fritters, the works. Each one of them began to eat, and enjoy their meal. Well Luminous and Phantom would if there were some eating utensils they could use. Luminous decided he would use his hands to pick up the fitters and pie slices, and eat them like that. Phantom pulled a fork from his coat used it to eat.

"Fancy little thingy mag-jig ya got there." Applejack stated.

"It's called a fork, and I refuse to eat without one. I normally have one on me just in case some don't have any utensils to use for eating." Phantom replied as he cut a sliver of pie with his fork and brought up to his mouth.

"A fork?" Twilight questioned.

"I'll explain later." Phantom answered.

Luminous didn't answer as he was enjoying his first meal since he arrived in Equestria.

After some time had passed, there was a knock at the door. Applejack got up to go answer it and said to herself, "Now, ah wonder who that could be."

She opened the door to see a yellow Pegasus with a pink mane and tail stood at the entrance. "Fluttershy? What brings you to Sweet Apple Acres?"

"Um, I heard from Rainbow Dash that some weird creatures passed through town, and I got a little curious. Was that a bad thing?" The yellow Pegasus said a shy tone.

"Not at all, Sugarcube." Applejack said softly. She turned her head back to call for Twilight. "Hey, Twi', Fluttershy's here to see those two, uh, critters y'all are hangin' around with!"

Twilight trotted over from the kitchen after she had finished eating her food, and hearing her friend call for her. She looked over at the Pegasus standing at the entrance to the house. "Fluttershy?"

"Hello, Twilight. I thought I might, you know...take a look at those two creatures that passed through town not long ago. After Rainbow Dash had told me while I was in town to pick up some carrots for Angel, I just had to see for myself. If that's okay with you." Fluttershy explained.

"That's perfectly fine. In fact, we were just about ready to leave anyway. Thanks for the meal, Applejack."

"No problem, Twilight," said the orange earth pony.

Twilight, Fluttershy, and the two Heroes exited the farmer ponies' home, and headed back to Ponyville. There was much discussion between Fluttershy and the two humans. When they were asked how they got to Ponyville in the first place, or Equestria for matter, was a mystery to them.

"I've never thought about how we got here. When Lotus attacked us, we were supposed to be killed." Luminous pondered for a moment. He gripped clenched his hands tightly, cringing at the thought of his near encounter with certain death. "That last attack was no fluke. Nothing seems to make sense. Either Orchid used what was left of her power to save us, or Lotus made a mistake."

"Lotus made no mistake. If we had not been transported here by whatever the force that did so, we would have very well met our demise." Phantom thought for a moment. He continued in response to one of Luminous' points about Orchid's power saving them, "One more thing, I don't believe Orchid could have done it."

Fluttershy and Twilight listened to their conversation with much interest. Fluttershy being taken back by some of the words that they were using: death, demise, killed. It didn't sit well in her mind.

Twilight thought about it for a moment. If nothing from their world had caused them to come to Equestria, it would had to be an external force. "Do you think maybe...uh, something not from your world might have caused you two to end up here?"

Phantom was curious now. "What do you mean?"

"It could be that something on our end might have caused you two to end up here." Twilgiht explained.

Looked over at Twilight with a stern expression. Much like Phantom, he knew that the unicorn was hiding something. "You wouldn't happen to have anything to do with it, now would you?"

"No, I don't. Whoever, or whatever it was, must have known you were in danger." Twilight took a deep breath to recollect her thoughts a little in order to help them figure out how they got to Equestria. "Was there any uh, person, who uses magic, and has encountered something like this Lotus you keep bringing up?"

Luminous and Phantom thought for a moment. Phantom and Luminous looked at each other and spoke in chorus, "Evan!"

"Um...who is Evan? If you don't mind me asking." asked Fluttershy.

"Evan himself is a magician, but is not so skilled in regular magic." Luminous explained. "Much like your friend Applejack, he worked on a farm with his family. They mainly domesticated pigs, but I digress. He's a child who found the last of ancient race of dragons and forged a pact with it."

"A pact? With a dragon?" Twilight asked with curiosity flowing through her thoughts.

Phantom explained it further, "Yes, a pact. Evan is the master of a race of dragons that had long since been extinct until he found Mir. This race of dragons are known as the Onyx Dragons."

"How did these dragons go extinct? Why did they serve these...people?" Fluttershy asked before Twilight had thought of the question.

Luminous said with a deathly growl in his voice. He clenched his fists and a tear rolled down his cheek. The same was for Phantom.

"The Black Mage wiped them out. All of them! With only just a fraction of what he was capable of...HE KILLED THEM ALL!" Luminous exclaimed. "Freud's dragon, Afrien, who ruled the proud race of Onyx Dragons, took the hit from last curse that the fiend cast, in place of our friend. Freud didn't live much longer after he hid the egg as a final request from his dear friend."

"Freud's life ended shortly after he hid the egg deep in a forest. His wounds got to him; or at least that's what we believe to have happened. The rest of us were trapped in ice." Phantom added as his grip on his cane got tighter.

Luminous looked over at the two ponies who now had tears welling up in their eyes. It broke his heart to see such a sight. "Please, do not mourn for our fallen." He said with a sigh. "We can't let what happened in the past prevent us from pressing on, and making sure we get back to prevent Professor Gelimer from releasing such a vile creature."

"Please do not ask anymore questions about our past. Like we said before, it is something you cannot concern yourself with if it has nothing to do with you." Phantom paused. "We refuse to get you involved in matters that will otherwise compromise our mission, your world."

Something in Luminous' mind quickly sparked a feeling of concern toward their situation. "If Evan was sent here, he would have had to be sent here by something else. The Black Wings would have had him dead if he was up against them!"

"I don't exactly know what he might have encountered, but I don't think he was pulled here. At least, not as far as we know..." Phantom trailed off. "For all we know, Miss Twilight might have something to do with our arrival, or some other pony with much more power must have brought us here." Thoughts rushed through his mind, _Twilight is telling the truth. Otherwise I would have sensed a lie a long time ago. I'd hate to admit that Evan and Mir may have encountered something dangerously powerful enough to send them through dimensions. We just have to find out for ourselves._

Twilight shook her head, "Maybe we can get some answers later. If we keep discussing this, then we'll start go around in circles."

Phantom nodded in agreement. "She's right. We should probably take a break from this conversation until we get some answers."

Luminous looked over the horizon as they re-entered Ponyville. "Hey Luminous, the sun's in the one o'clock position. I think we should get started."

Phantom grinned widely. "I think you're right."

Fluttershy stared in confusion. "What does Mr. Luminous mean by that?"

"I heard something about a spar." Twilight answered.

"Where do we have our fun, dear friend?" Phantom asked.

Luminous pointed up at the clouds. "We fight up there."

"Fine then."

"How are you two going to-" Twilight didn't get to finish as the two both jumped high in the sky and landed on a couple of clouds. Her jaws dropped, and her eyes widened with shock.

Fluttershy had the same expression on her face. They couldn't believe what they were witnessing.

"You ready Luminous?"

"You bet!"

The rest of Ponyville looked up into the sky as they saw the two humans standing on the cloud get ready for a friendly showdown.

* * *

**I felt like I half assed this. **

**Please, do tell me what you're thoughts are. I need feedback! =(**

**Next chapter will be better.**

**Hopefully the wait won't be as bad.**

***Works on chapter for other story*  
**


End file.
